Swordmaster Among Mortals
by Sierra Armunn
Summary: Harry has changed from the last year, but noone knows how. watch as they find out... and what's this about a vampire among mortals? r


_Another shortish one shot… I have lost some inspiration for my other stories unfortunately... please don't kill me; I am trying to get it back! For now, you all will have to make do with my one shots... so sorry, but I do hope you will enjoy this story!_

_And as always... I own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter... I'm only borrowing_

-Night-

A tall black figure emerged from the oddly silent woods. Slowly it made its way towards the large imposing castle. Soon enough, the figure reached the front gate. With a creak the doors opened and the figure slipped inside. All still was silent of the grounds until slowly the forest seemed to reawaken with its usual sound. The castle, Hogwarts, and all of its sleeping inhabitants were none the wiser.

-The Next Day-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was laughing quietly as Hermione scolded Ron for once again leaving his homework until the last minute. The Trio sat down at the Gryffindor table and Ron loaded his plate full of food. Hermione snorted in disgust and pulled out a book as she slowly ate at a much smaller plate of food as Ron. Harry nibbled at some toast, but soon pushed away the plate. He sat for several minutes, staring thoughtfully up at the enchanted ceiling.

Harry stood up abruptly. Hermione and Ron looked up at him in confusion. Harry sent them a reassuring smile. "I forgot something in the dorms. I'll meet you in Potions, Hermione. See you in Transfiguration later, Ron." Harry then turned and strode out of the Hall. His friends watched him walk out for a short while before turning back to their meals. Outside the Hall, Harry strode towards the dungeons instead of the staircase. Upon reaching the dungeons, he strode silently through the cold hallways. Once he paused to lean against the stone wall. He sighed, grateful to be away from all the students. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cold wall behind him.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes and pushed away from the wall. He brushed his bangs away from his face and started back down the corridor. He soon arrived at the Potion's classroom. He pushed open the door and made his way to a seat in the back. He fell softly into the seat and pulled out his Potions textbook. He opened it to a page and reviewed the potion they would be working on today. Harry frowned in distaste at the potion, but continued to read.

When the classroom door slammed open awhile later to emit the noisy students, Harry didn't look up from his reading. Several students quieted or gave him funny looks, but most ignored him. Harry ignored them in return. He did, however, look up when Hermione sat down in the seat next to him. She smiled at him and he gave a smile in return. Suddenly, the classroom door slammed open and the professor stormed in. Harry sighed softly. He could already tell that this would be a bad day. He frowned and closed his textbook.

Snape snapped the class to attention. "What are you all waiting for?! You all know what you are supposed to be doing!" He then stalked to his desk, muttering about "lazy students" and "dunderheads."

Harry stood from his seat and walked to the ingredients cabinet. He gathered the materials, and made his way back to his spot. His immediately began first preparing the ingredients. Once the students were well into their potion making, Snape began to stalk the classroom. He gave scathing remarks to the Gryffindors and gave points to the Slytherins. Harry rolled his eyes at the predictability. He returned to his potion and measured out three drops of vampire blood, purposely one less than necessary. The potion immediately turned a muddy brown rather than the blood red it was supposed to have turned. Harry gave a small satisfied nod and picked up the jar with crushed hemlock roots. He was about to empty the contents into his potion when Snape swooped down upon him. "Potter! Are you an imbecile?!"

"No, professor."

"Don't talk back, boy!"

"Of course, professor."

Snape growled. "You didn't add enough vampire blood, and now, thanks to your rather stupid mistake, the entire potion is ruined and cannot be salvaged!"

"I would appreciate it, professor, if you did not insult me. Of course, I'm sure you cannot help it. I suppose insulting students is what gets you off. How can you sleep with yourself at night, _sir_."

Many students stared wide-eyed at a calm looking Harry. Snape practically purpled in his fury. The professor ground out through clenched teeth his next words. "You'll pay for that remark, Potter."

"You'll take away points? How repetitive of you, professor."

Snape growled angrily. "It is against the rules to challenge a student to a magic duel, but it says nothing about a sword duel. You'll pay for everything! I challenge you, Potter, to a sword duel!"

Harry calmly looked at the purple faced professor. "I accept your challenge."

"Then meet me at the Great Hall tonight at 7:30. I shouldn't have to tell you to bring a sword, if you can find one that is."

Harry stayed silent and gathered together all his materials. He banished his ruined potion and walked towards the classroom door. He opened it and turned to look at the professor. "I'll be there." He then turned and strode out the door.

-Time Skip to Lunch-

Harry sat calmly picking at his lunch. The students around him whispered, word of the duel having already reached them. Dumbledore sat up at the Head Table sending him a disapproving stare. Harry ignored him. Hermione finally broke the silence that had ensnared the Trio. "I cannot believe you did that, Harry! What were you thinking!? Do you even know how to use a sword?!"

Harry looked up at her. "I do have my secrets, Hermione. One is that I do know how to use a sword. I know what I was thinking, I know my own abilities. I will be fine, Hermione. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go practice with my sword. Please take good notes for me, Hermione." And with that Harry stood and strode out of the Hall. Everyone watched him leave, wondering at this new Harry that had appeared, being so different from how he was last year.

-Time Skip to Shortly Before the Duel-

Harry sat staring at the opposite wall in his dorm. He frowned slightly before sighing. Now was as good as a time as any he supposed. Standing, he pulled off his school shirt, revealing a pale and leanly muscled torso. He opened his trunk and dropped his shirt into the hamper nearby. He pushed on a hidden lever and the secret compartment on the top of his trunk opened. He pulled out a bundle of black cloth and then a long cloth wrapped object. He replaced the compartment and closed his trunk. Standing, he placed the bundles on his bed. He then removed his socks and trousers, standing in nothing. He opened one of the bundles and picked up a pair of soft leather pants. He pulled them on, the leather clinging tightly to his form, but not constricting. He next picked up the black soft leather shirt. He pulled it on, also clinging tightly to his form, showing off his muscles. He sat down on his bed and pulled on soft leather boots, also black. Standing, he picked up a pair of black armguards. He strapped them on before picking up the long cloth covered object. Slowly, and reverently, he unwrapped the object. It was revealed to be a magnificent sword.

The pommel of the sword was a gaping dragon's head; a red gem nestled in its jaws. The hilt was wrapped in hard black leather. Below the hilt, the silver guard curled downward, dragons etched into the metal. The sword's blade was encased in its leather sheath. Red runes ran the length of the leather.

Harry caressed the sword's hilt with a small smile. He ran a gentle hand down the length of the encased blade. Finally, after several moments, he buckled the scabbard to his waist. He turned to the mirror and inspected his image critically. Then, picking up his wand, he checked the time. Cursing softly, he placed his wand in a sheathe within in his right boot. He then quickly strode out of the room and out of Gryffindor Tower. He walked quickly through the corridors and made it to the Great Hall in record time. He paused to steel himself before pushing open the doors.

He knew he made an impressive figure in the doorway. His six foot frame was imposing clothed in black. He strode silently into the Hall where most of the school was gathered. The masses parted in front of him, revealing a raised platform where Snape was already standing. The professor had forgone his usual robes and instead wore simple dueling clothes. The man had also tied back his long hair with a ribbon. A simple sword hung at his side.

Harry stepped onto the platform. The students and teachers gathered around them on the ground. Harry stopped opposite of his opponent, and Snape drew his sword. He scowled at him. "Ready to be beaten, Potter?"

"I wouldn't bet your life on that uncertainty, Professor. What are your terms? You are the challenger."

"First unable to rise shall lose."

"Very well. Let get this over with then."

Snape growled. "How can you be so calm in the face of injury, Potter!?"

"I am confident in my abilities."

Snape growled again and charged at the still standing Harry. Harry only sidestepped Snape's swing. The professor then twirled and brought up his sword. "Why don't you draw your sword, coward!"

Harry sighed, "If you are so eager, Professor." Harry stepped back with one foot behind the other. He lowered his head slightly and wrapped a hand around the hilt of his sword. He slowly slid the blade out of it's sheathe. "Sing for me, old friend. New blood awaits your thirst." Harry's eyes watched Snape as he brought the gleaming sword into position in front of his face. Snape stepped back unconsciously at the sight of the gleaming sword, with a near impalpable red gleam ghosting it's edges. Harry smiled slightly. "Meet Shadow Dragon."

Snape stared at the boy across from him. Slight uncertainty alighted in his eyes before it was brutally quenched. He charged at his student once more. Harry, instead of dodging, met the blow full on. Snape's strike fell upon a solid wall of steel. He grit his teeth at the strength of the block. Harry pushed him back and made his own offensive move. Snape stumbled back to dodge the strike. The silver blade left a crimson trail across Snape's cheek in its wake. The professor lunged at Harry in retaliation.

The two traded blows, Snape's fierce and demanding, while Harry's were just as fierce but with an air of someone who was playing with their prey. Snape glared at his opponent, knowing that he was only playing with him. Suddenly, Harry seemed to grow bored with the playing. In a flurry of movement, with lightning quick, but just as graceful movements, Harry slipped beneath Snape's guard and cut the tendons behind the man's knees. The professor fell to the ground with a pained grunt. Harry stood back and wiped the blood off of his blade before sheathing it. "It is my win. Be thankful magic will heal your wounds."

He made to turn away but a harsh voice stopped him. "Where did you learn to fight like that? You have, loathe as I am to say, a high skill."

Harry looked at Snape before looking up at the enchanted ceiling. He smiled faintly before turning his head to look back at the professor. "I am Harry Potter, but then I am not. Since I was young, I had forgotten the name Harry Potter and it only becomes a mask." Harry grinned, showing off gleaming fangs that suddenly appeared. "I was young when I was Turned, taken in, and trained. I was once Harry Potter, but now I finally shed that façade. I am Ryu Bloodshadow. I am Vampire."

Ryu raised his right hand above his head and grasped at an invisible object. Slowly he dragged his hand across his face as if he were pulling something across it. When he pulled his hand away, a black mask appeared upon his face. A red dragon curled along the left side of the mask. Snape and several others stumbled back. Harry gave a mocking bow and disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

-End-

_Well there is an alright one shot… I could turn it into a story… though it will most likely stay a one shot… but what do you think? I would like some reviews please_


End file.
